


Runnin’ Home to You

by JoMikealson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope gets herself out of Malivore, Hosie, I suck trying to make tags, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMikealson/pseuds/JoMikealson
Summary: Hope honestly couldn’t tell you if her future was going to hold happiness or a mix of everything, but all that mattered to her was getting home to Josie





	1. Chapter 1

Runnin’ Home To You  
Hope couldn’t say how the days would unfold, nor could change what the future may hold because she didn’t know, even after jumping into the pit she couldn’t tell you. But she could tell you that she wanted Josie in her future, every hour, every minute. Josie Saltzman her loving girlfriend, the love of her life had told her before she jumped in the pit. “I’ll always remember you, even when everyone else doesn’t. I will find a way to save you.” That was almost a month ago. Surprising herself Hope found a way to get out of Malivore. She was certain that no one would remember her, but she decided that all that mattered to her was Josie and getting home to her. When she got out she found her phone exactly where she left it. Except with a dozen voicemails and messages. Mostly from Josie, some from her family. 'Huh my family remembered me. That's good to know. Josie kept her promise. I'm going to marry her one day.' She then tested out her powers. She made a simple glower bloom in her hand and smiled. 'Good to know, now is Malivore going to come back to live?' She asked herself. There was no sign of the golem coming out of goo or anything so her trick worked. She then turned into her wolf and ran home to Josie.  
"I'll always find you. I love you always and forever." She said that to Josie before she jumped in. 'I love you.' She said to herself.

That night Josie was out in the woods writing in her journal. "It's been almost a month since Hope decided to jump into the pit, to be the loophole, and save our world. I miss her every day, but I will find her, or she will find a way back to me. She's a Mikealson for God's sake. Mikealson's find a way. Always." She felt the cool air brush against her when she saw a greyish white wolf. 'Is that...Hope? I sure hope so.' She said to herself.  
"Hope? Is that you." She said.  
Hope heard her girlfriends sweet voice and ran towards her. Josie waited as the wolf got closer. She teared up when she saw the bright gold eyes she had grown fond of when Hope was in her wolf form and said to herself. 'It is Hope, she found a way back to me.' She knelt down, teared up even more and said. "Hope it really is you."  
She cried and Hope nudged her with her snout. She then licked her face and shifted back into her human form. Josie kissed Hope's lips soundly and held her tight, not wanting her to ever leave her again.  
"I missed you so fucking much Hope. Don't you dare ever do that to me again. Not unless you absolutely have to." She said to her girlfriend.  
Hope held her against her naked body and said. "I can't exactly promise you that I won't try to save the world, I promise I will bring you along so we can save the world together."  
Josie smiled tearfully and nodded. "Sounds good." She said.  
Hope smiled and said. "I love you so much Josie."  
Josie smiled and said. "I love you too, my beautiful hero."  
Hope blushed and said. "Would you still call me a hero if I asked you to marry me?"  
Josie's eyes widened and she said. "Wait, what do you mean Hope."  
Hope smiled and said. "I thought about this when I came out of the pit, that I wanted to marry you one day and I realized that we don't exactly have all the time in the world so I felt the time was right." She pulled out the flower she spelled to appear earlier and knelt down on one knee. "I didn't exactly plan this so bear with me. Josie you have made me so happy and I can't thank you enough for continuing to make me happy. Even when I was in the pit I never forgot you and how happy you make me and how much I love you. I knew the day we met that I was going to have a lifetime with you, I just didn't expect to fall in love with you along the way, but I'm glad I did. You kept your promise to me and I knew that I never wanted to be without you ever again. So I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you, I will get you one. But Josette Saltzman, will you do me the honor of continuing to love me always and forever and marry me?"  
Josie nodded and said. "Yes, yes, you beautiful dorkus."  
Hope smiled, handed her the flower and kissed her lips softly. "I love you so much Josie Saltzman."  
Josie smirked and said. "Mikealson, it's Josie Mikealson to you."  
Hope teared up and said. "Are you sure? The Mikealson name comes with a lot of enemies and some friends."  
Josie nodded and said. "I'm sure. I'll always be a Saltzman, but I want to have a chance as a Mikealson and give our kids a great name to continue our legacy."  
Hope giggled and said. "Dorkus. At least that solves my question if you want kids or not."  
Josie nodded. "I sure do. I want to see if we can have second generation tribrids." She said.  
Hope pouted and said. "Then I wouldn't be the only one of my kind."  
Josie pouted right back at her and said. "I thought you didn't want to be alone anymore."  
Hope smiled brightly and said. "I'm not alone anymore because I have you, but I suppose you're right. It would be nice to see if I could have kids like me."  
Josie smiled triumphantly and said. "I knew you'd come back."  
Hope then kissed her head and said. "I'll always come back to you. Even if I'm dirty or injured. I love you."  
Josie smiled and said. "I love you too Hope."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gives Hope the family she has always wanted but was too scared to have

Two months later  
Hope smiles at her beautiful wife and says to herself. "I am so happy I was able to find a way back to her. I always knew I would."  
Josie looks at at Hope and says. "What are you thinking about Hope?"  
Hope smiles and says. "Just thinking about how happy I am that I found a way back to you."  
Josie smiles and says. "I knew you would Hope." Hope then notices a glow from Josie and smiles brightly. She kneels down to her stomach and whispers a spell she learned from her aunt Freya recently and there was another glow.  
Josie then asks her. "What are you doing Hope?"  
Hope then smiles and says. "Hi little one, I'm your mama. Your mommy doesn't really understand what I'm doing, but I had this warm feeling that I knew you were there and that I was going to have a family of my own. Your mommy is one of the most amazing people in the world and I love her so much. Now that you're on your way into this world we call our home I will try to not sacrifice myself to save the world again. I will come up with a better solution. I love you so much little Mikaelson, more than you know."  
Josie then tears up and asks. "We're going to be mom's?"  
Hope smiles tearfully and nodded. "We are, Jos, and I meant every word I said. I will do my very best to not sacrifice myself again, because I want to see our little Mikaelson grow up to become an amazing person like you and I."  
Josie smiled brightly and said. "I love you Hope." Hope smiled and said. "I love you too Josie, more than you know." 

Eight months later  
Josie and Hope were cuddling on the couch talking about anything and everything when Josie felt pain in her stomach. She winced and clutched her stomach.  
Hope looked at her wife and said. "Baby, are you okay?"  
Josie shook her head and said. "I think the baby might be coming." She then felt a puddle of water between her thighs and said. "Correction I know the baby is coming."  
Hope's eyes widened and she said. "Shit, not that I'm not excited to meet our little one but what if I mess up? I don't want our baby to think I'm a horrible mom."  
Josie then said. "Hope, you're not going to be a horrible mom okay? But we got to get to the hospital now." Hope nodded and helped Josie off the couch and into the car.

In the hospital Josie and Hope were in the room and Josie was on her last push. She cried and said. "Hope, I can't do this, it hurts."  
Hope looked at Josie and said. "I know it hurts baby, but I need you to push one more time so we can meet our baby okay?"  
Josie nodded and pushed as hard as she could. They heard a baby cry and the doctor say. "It's a boy."  
Hope smiled and said. "We have a boy, baby."  
Josie's felt another contraction and said. "Ow, is there another baby in there?"  
The doctor looked at the ultrasound she had going on and said. "It looks like you guys have another baby coming, this little one was a surprise to us all." Josie nodded and pushed until she heard the second baby cry.  
The doctor smiled and said. "It's a girl."  
Hope smiled brightly and cut both cords and went back to her tired wife and kissed her forehead softly and said. "You did amazing baby, we have two beautiful babies."  
Josie smiled and nodded. The doctor cleaned their babies up and handed them to Josie. "Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Mikaelson." The doctor said.  
Josie smiled brightly at their new family and said. "Thank you."  
The doctor smiled and left the room to notify the others and Hope said. "Ready for our family to meet the newest members?" She asked.  
Josie smiled softly and nodded.  
Hope kissed her cheek softly and said. "I will be right back and when I come back I wanna hold one of our kids."  
Josie smiled brightly and said. "Of course baby." Hope smiled and left the room. 

Hope went to the waiting room with a bright smile and saw her family which consisted of Alaric, Caroline, Lizzie, Freya, and Rebekah. Kol, Marcel, and Keelin were taking care of their own families so they weren't able to make it. Alaric stood up and said. "Well, what's the verdict?"  
Hope smiled brightly and said. "I'm the proud mother of twins, a boy and a girl. Josie and I want you guys to come meet them."  
Lizzie smiled brightly and said. "Well I'm ready, let's go!"  
Hope laughed and said. "Follow me."  
Hope led them to the room and opened the door and smiled softly at her beautiful family. "Hey you, ready to see the family?" She said softly.  
Josie smiled and nodded.  
Hope came in and said. "Which one am I going to hold?"  
Josie smiled and said. "How about our boy? He's been a little fussy since you left."  
Hope smiled softly and nodded. As much as she was nervous she was excited to hold her son for the first time. Josie handed her their son and Hope smiled as she looked into his brown eyes. He smiled and grabbed her finger with his tiny hand.  
Hope teared up and said. "Hi baby boy, I'm your mama. I love you so much little man, you and your sister are the best thing that has ever happened to me and your mommy."  
Josie teared up and smiled. Lizzie smiled and said. "They're beautiful guys, I always knew you guys would make cute babies."  
Josie blushed and tried to glare at her friend but smiled instead.  
Freya smiled and said. "What are their names?" Hope smiled softly and said. "Well what do you think baby?"  
Josie smiled softly and said. "Elijah Niklaus and Hayley Rebekah Mikaelson."  
Rebekah teared up and smiled softly and said. "Perfect names for amazing beautiful babies."  
Hope smiled and said. "Thank you aunt Bex." Freya then said. "I'm sure your parents and Elijah would be proud of you Hope I know for fact that I am."  
Hope smiled and said. "Thank you Aunt Freya." They will be so loved." Alaric said.  
Josie smiled and said. "I have no doubt about that dad."  
Caroline then said. "So who's the god parents?" Hope smiled and said. "Honestly we couldn't decide on one, but Lizzie will you be their godmother? And do you think M.G would be their godfather?" Lizzie teared up and smiled. "I'm so honored Jo, Hope, thank you and yes M.G would be honored."  
Josie smiled softly and said. "Of course Liz, you're my sister."  
Alaric then said. "Can I hold little Eli?"  
Hope smiled brightly and nodded. She handed the boy to her father in law and Alaric smiled softly at him.  
Elijah wrapped his hand around Alaric's finger and Alaric teared up in awe. "He's got a strong grip Jo. Hi little man, I'm your grandpa Ric, I love you so much, I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your sister, as well as your mom and mama." Josie and Hope teared up and Hope said. "We love you so much Alaric, thank you." Alaric smiled softly and nodded. He then said. "Can I hold my granddaughter now Jo?"  
Josie smiled softly and nodded. She handed little Hayley to her dad. While he held the twins Caroline then said. "Can I hold my grandson now?"  
Alaric looked at her and nodded. He passed their grandson to her and Caroline smiled softly at her grandson. "Hi little guy." Elijah grabbed her finger and she smiled tearfully seeing his beautiful brown eyes and his bright smile. "Hi Elijah, I'm your grandma Caroline. You look just like your mama and your mommy. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, your sister or your moms, you have my word." She kissed his forehead gently and handed him to Lizzie.  
Alaric then said to little Hayley. "Hi princess, I'm your grandpa Ric, I love you and your brother so much. I love your mommy and mama too." He kissed her forehead and she grabbed his finger. He smiled and said. "She's got a good grip too guys. I know they will both have amazing reflexes."  
Alaric then handed little Hayley over to Caroline who smiled softly at her new born granddaughter and held her close. "Hi Hayley, I'm your grandma you really do look just like your mama and your mommy. I love you so much." She kissed her forehead softly and waited for Lizzie to hand Elijah to Freya before handing Hayley to her.  
Lizzie smiled at little Elijah and said. "Hi Eli I'm your aunt Lizzie, I love you, your sister, and your mom and mama so much. You have the best family right here angel."  
She kissed his forehead gently and handed him to Freya. Freya smiled tearfully and said. "Hi buddy, I'm your great aunt Freya, you're going to be just like your mom and mama."  
She kissed his forehead and his cheek gently and handed him to Rebekah. Rebekah smiled tearfully at Elijah and held him close. "Hi Elijah , I'm your great aunt Rebekah, you really do look just like your mama and your mommy, as well as your great uncle Elijah. You're just as strong as your parents too. I love you so much."  
She then handed him back to Hope before Hayley was in her arms.  
Lizzie held Hayley kissed her forehead and her cheek gently and said. "Hi Hays, I'm your aunt Lizzie, you're definitely going to be a great addition to our crazy family. I love you."  
She then handed her to Freya.  
Freya smiled at Hayley and said. "Hi Hayley, I may not have known your grandmother that you're named after very well, but I know your mothers and I know that your mama will tell you all about her and how much she as well as everyone in this room loves you."  
She kissed her forehead and handed her to Rebekah. Rebekah smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "Hi Hayley. I actually got close to your grandma that you were named after and I know she would be proud to pass her name on to someone as beautiful and amazing as your little one. You really do have an amazing family who loves you."  
She handed her to Josie who started to yawn and Hope said. "I think Josie needs some rest. You guys can see them tomorrow as well."  
They left which made it so the new family was the only ones left in the room. Josie started to fall asleep and Hope smiled at their son and daughter and said. "Welcome to the world Elijah, Hayley. I'm so proud to be your mama. You are going to be so loved by everyone in our family. Your mommy and I will help you learn how to defend yourself as well as know your spells when you get older so you can be strong. I love you both so much. Never forget that."  
She then smiled softly at her wife and said. "I love you so much Josette Mikaelson."  
Josie smiled loving the sound of her full name and said. "I love you too Hope Andrea Mikaelson."  
Hope kissed her lips softly and said. "Thank you for giving me our amazing son and daughter. I'm so proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I have been busy with a lot of work and my other stories. Sorry if this seems redundant at the end, but it’s late and I was close to falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on Always and Forever, slowly but surely I should have it posted soon, so bear with me. Let me know if you possibly want a part 2


End file.
